


Red Velvet Cupcake

by Trinxy



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinxy/pseuds/Trinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening falls upon the Castle's loft and Beckett finds herself hungry and yearning for dessert. So. Castle decides. They must have Red Velvet cupcakes. And they must make them themselves. For my friend... who wanted ... dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet Cupcake

**  
**

“No, don’t put that in there!” Castle squeals, running to the counter where Kate is preparing to pour the cocoa in the glass bowl in front of her.

“Why?”

“Because that goes in later,” he grabs the spoon out of her hand, scattering the cocoa powder everywhere in the wooden surface.

“Castle!” she huffs out in frustration. “You are getting the cocoa everywhere!”                            

She squeals when the powder hits the floor and her clothes. This crazy man just had to come and mess it all up. Ugh.

After a crazy night of messy words and silent slythering of the bodies underneath his sheets,  Castle had this bright idea that she needed nurturing. They had started up with ice cream, but soon after, Kate decided that she wanted red velvet cupcakes for dinner and despite all of her arguments, he had insisted they would make them on their own.

_‘I know a good recipe,’_ he had said. _‘I make mean cupcakes, you won’t believe your taste buds!’_ Yeah. She had agreed to trust him and not look up any recipes online. _‘If you do, that’s cheating,’_ he had said before heading off to kitchen at lightning speed. She didn’t even have any time to argue with him before he was out of the door. Now to think of it, she wasn't even sure if he had put his briefs on. He had just left her in his bed, naked and yearning for cupcakes.

When she finally dared to peek into the kitchen, after finding her wrinkly clothes scattered around the bedroom floor, he had already emptied at least half of his cupboards and he was in the middle of collecting all the ingredients to one side of the counter. It had made Kate chuckle. She loves how childish and enthusiastic he is. When it isn’t tiring or annoying, it adds a bit of fun to situations like these.

And now, here they are, fighting over cocoa powder.  

“Why did you do that?” she scolds.

“I was rescuing the batter,” he beams, the almost empty spoon in his hand, cocoa still falling from there.

“Rescuing?”

“Yes,” he nods, trying to find a place for the spoon on some un-messy surfaces. “Cocoa could have messed this all up and your little cupcake dream would have ended in catastrophe!”

Beckett wrinkles her nose in confusion, “How is cocoa a cause of a catastrophe?”

Castle sighs in fake annoyance, clearly understanding that he is playing with the gentle strings of her nerves.

“If you put that in before we add oil and buttermilk, the flavour doesn’t come out right. Believe me I have tried several times. This one time, when Alexis and I tried to do red velvet cupcakes with green paint, we tried to-”

“Castle!” she stops the flow of his words and silencing his mouth with her finger. When his lips finally stop moving she nods to him.

“Shut up,” she releases his lips and directs her attention back to the bowl in front of her and the mess they made all over the counter.

“What’s next?”

He peeks into the bowl to see what Kate had already placed in there.

“I see. We have the eggs over here,” he states matter-of-factly and shifts his gaze to the other bowl. “And all the dry stuff is here. Now we need buttermilk and oil here,” he points to the bigger bowl. “And then, beat them with mixer.”

He steps behind her when she reaches for the bottle of buttermilk and places his hands to her hips. Beckett takes in a breath of air, feeling the shift of energy around them. _Oh_.

“How much?” she asks, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

“A cup,” he mumbles somewhere near to her ear, his lips seeking the surface of her skin.

As Kate pours the necessary amount of buttermilk to the mixing bowl, his hands have found a way under her shirt. She sucks in another breath of air, trying to seem unaffected.

“You have to add condensed milk as well,” he whispers to her ear, his voice coming out as a husky breath.

“Why?” she asks, slightly surprised and sounding a bit out of breath.

He places a soft kiss under her ear, making her sigh. “It brings out the taste of the cocoa,” he whispers against her skin. “ _You_ taste like cocoa.”

“Yeah, well, you are to blame.”

“Uh-huh,” he agrees and smiles, placing another kiss on her neck while his fingers trace soft circles on her abdomen. “I like it.”

“I bet you do,” she answers breathily, trying to move away from his grasp. “Where is the condensed milk?”

He doesn’t release her and crowds her from behind when she moves. “It’s on the counter right next to the flour.”

She reaches for the can and opens it with one swift move, not moving away from his grasp “How much?”

“Two teaspoons.”

He places another kiss on her neck, this time nibbling softly, causing a groan of pleasure to surface from her. He raises his hand from her hip for a second to push away her wavy hair to gain access to more of her.

“Castle, we are cooking,” she states, amusement in her voice.

“Mmh?” he makes a sound of agreement. “And?”

“You are distracting me.”

“Oh, am I?” he smirks into her skin, tugging the loose T-shirt down from her shoulder and tracing the line of it with his mouth. He is very aware of what he is doing to her.

She finally finds the spoon she had previously used for cocoa powder and sinks it in the sweet white mass of condensed milk. She drops two spoonfuls into the mix and shudders as he finds a sweet spot on her shoulder.

“What’s next?” she asks, her voice shaky.

“Cocoa,” he mumbles, his hands can’t stand still anymore. The soft fingers of his caress her sides and reach for her breasts. She can’t hold back the moan when his talented hands find their destination, grazing over her puckered peaks.

“Castle,” she sighs. “We are making cupcakes.”

“Yes,” he answers after a long pause, his mouth otherwise occupied.

Her head has fallen to the side, unconsciously giving him access to her skin.

“What are _you_ doing?”

“Making cupcakes,” he sighs as she arches her back into him.

She chuckles, leaning back into his embrace. “No you are not. You are making something else.”

He doesn’t answer and continues tasting the column of her throat. He leaves her chest alone, his fingers sliding back to her hips again. She is about to frown, her body instantly missing his touch. But suddenly she feels him turning her around, her body shifting in his arms easily.

Her back hits the counter as his lips claim hers. He kisses her with passion, not even leaving time for her to catch her breath, hands traveling up and down on her sides and her back tracing the line of the spine. She clings into him, arms sliding around the broad stretch of his shoulders, her fingers sliding into the silky hair of his neck. He lets out a groan when she hooks a leg around his hip, opening herself to him.

His hands travel south, underneath the hem of her shirt again. He breaks the kiss and she raises her arms so he could remove the annoying garment of hers, the one restraining the access to her beautiful skin. He stops for a moment, looking down at her. His blue eyes fixed on her, black irises taking over the blue. She smiles. She loves him like that. Possessive, hungry, taking what’s his.

“This is not cooking,” she whispers.

“Of course it is,” he mumbles back to her. He leans closer, taking something from the counter behind her. Suddenly she feels a cold and sticky liquid on her neck.

_Oh._

_Condensed milk._

“I will take a bit of this...” he explains, voice laced with arousal, “and mix it with a bit of that...”

She feels something light hitting the same spot on her neck.

It tickles.

“... and we have got an amazing dessert,” he mumbles the last words against her skin and his tongue darts out to taste the newly found joy. She can’t do anything else but cling to him, his mouth working against her makes her go weak in her knees. Right on time with his caress, her knees give out and she falls an inch.

Somehow he had managed to place his knee between her legs so she doesn’t fall. He catches her, his strong arms supporting her against the hard surface of the counter.

“See how amazing it is,” he chuckles into her ear when she draws in a shuddering breath. “This is way better than a cupcake.”

The words don’t come out. She nods slightly against his shoulder, trying to regain control of her breathing. But he is having none of it. His adventurous fingers are dispersing the condensed milk down her chest, sliding over her breasts.

She can’t hold back a moan. This just feels too good.

Suddenly, his arms are on her thighs and he lifts her up, placing her on the cocoa powdered surface of the counter. Now the height difference gives him better access to her puckered flesh. He wastes no time and dives in.

His mouth working on her chest, his fingers dip down lower, hooking themselves on the waistband of her pajama pants. Sliding fingers inside, he whispers.

“Best dessert ever.”

* * *

 

They are washing the bowls when they hear a soft click of the front door. The redhead steps in and stops when she sees Kate and her dad behind the counter, washing the dishes in unison.

“Hello?” she asks tentatively.

Castle swirls around to catch the source of the voice. He sees her daughter and he beams her a bright smile.

“Heey Alexis! What are you doing home?”

“I have the weekend off, I thought I might pop by... but..” she explains softly, looking at both of them in utter suspicion. “What are you guys doing?”

“We are making cupcakes!” he shares excitedly. “They are in the oven now. The frosting is also ready, so they will be good to eat soon.”

Alexis looks at Kate with a small smile. Kate nods in agreement with Castle’s story, but she can’t stop the blush creeping to her cheeks.

They were making cupcakes.

Yes.

Among other things.

Alexis smirks at her dad. “Let me guess? Red velvet?”

“How did... you know?” Castle’s grin falters, his brows furrow in confusion. He wanted to make a guessing game but ... she is too good.

Alexis looks back at Kate. Beckett follows her gaze to her now rumpled clothes.

_Oh._

Beckett probably has the whole recipe somewhere on her. Cocoa powder is covering almost everything, accompanied by the red dots of the dough and white of the condensed milk. It doesn’t take a detective to figure out what they have been making...

The blush on Kate’s cheeks intensifies. _Crap._

“You know what. I don’t wanna know,” she smirks to both of them, before either of them can open their mouths. The redhead turns around and heads to the stairs. She chuckles as she is walking up the steps, “Call me when they are ready!”

Castle watches her daughter disappear upstairs and turns to look at Kate. There is an awkward pause between them.

Finally he opens his mouth. “We should... uh... change our clothes before Mother arrives.”

Kate smiles and steps closer to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “I think that might be a good idea.”

 


End file.
